Crime Fighters Inc
by metallicanirvana
Summary: There are supernatural mysteries in Springfield that need solving as well as a increase in crime that can't be solved by the police force. It has been 25 years since Professor Frink has left Springfield but now he is back and he must teamed up with a foe.
1. Professor Frink: Home Sweet Home!

**Professor Frink**

The years have passed and how time is changing all of us. Bart Simpson I heard is a lawyer now, it was very unlikely looking at his past and Lisa was the president of the U.S.A we knew she would be. A lot really has changed in the past 25 years. Some have been shocking like Bart becoming a lawyer or Milhouse also become a lawyer. However there was one change in the last 25 years and affected me and it was my alliance. I lead a company that is developing into the largest crime fighting unit. We handle the normal bad guys and then we go into the deeper shit like aliens, ghosts and a whole bunch of things.

In the past 25 years Crime Fighters Inc has became the most used for crimes and the police station are slowly crumbling away. Then I was giving a project. I am the co-leader of this project, which brings me back to my home town Springfield. Reverend Lovejoy is the other leader and this is really pissing me off. We have never gotten own, typical because of our beliefs.

_Last stop Springfield_

I couldn't help but to think that maybe this is a mistake, maybe I shouldn't come here; I don't want to work with Reverend Lovejoy. Oh well it's too late now, time for me to return to this town. The town seems a lot better. I jump off the train and get rid to enter Springfield again. 20 years ago I had moved to work with N.A.S.A but I decided to come back for this new project I been given from Crime Fighters Inc.

I wonder how Lovejoy will feel have me back here and me and him then got to work on this complete. I walk down the roads and fine a place that is almost Home. My old house, soon to be my new house. I never sold the place so because I though I might want to quit sometime and return home. Here I am now, return to involve on a new life and leave my old one behind.

"Professor Frink," I turn around and see my partner in this project. Springfield's really needs a Crime Fighter Inc and sadly for them we are the ones building it.

"I realise me and you are co-leaders of this project, let's set our differences aside and try to be professional about this," A take a deep look into his eye and I know is being real. It almost scares me that he is giving me a truce but I nod my head. I know our peace won't last long but no need to fight right now.

"So, what kind of building did they give us?" Tim Lovejoy just gives me a smile as he leads me towards the building. I was expecting something pathetic and small but I find a massive building.

"Woah, that really our building?"

"Yeah, we both got offices, there is a lab, a magic training area, a testing area, a gym for the physical crime fighters, an area for all the paper work and we got a little extra money to fix up the place if we wish too."

"Got any recruits?"

"Not yet," We hear laughter and turn too see Chief Wiggum standing in front of us.

"No recruits? I heard about your Crime Fighters Inc, meant to be some big crime fighting thing that also deals with supernatural things, stick with the supernatural things boys and leave the crime fighting to us police."

"The police have failed to solve so many crimes in the past, it's about time we make Springfield clean,"

"Professor Frink, I didn't really want your sorry ass back in town but while it's hear, let the big boys take care of the dirty work and you can play with your chemistry set," I have the urge to physical assault the bastard.

"Big boys, I always knew you were more than one person,"

"Well I'm busy solving crimes, have fun counting neutrons and splitting atoms," I can't help but flip him off before he leaves. Reverend Lovejoy and I enter our new building and smell the nice fumes of fresh paint.

"Well did you bring any inventions or anything with you too Springfield?"

"No but my old home has a lot of my early laser guns and my hover car,"

"Well I got to go, I'm busy today, so you can chill out here or go home? Maybe you might want to explore the town again, it's not much different"

"Alright, oh galvin, see you later," I see the aging man walk out of the building. I wonder what I should do, maybe returning to my house for a couple of hours wouldn't be that bad of an idea. I am kind of tired…..

Slowly I work towards my old home. The street is filled with the smell of marijuana, which is quiet uncommon. As I put my key into the door of my old house I feel someone grab me.

"Freeze you Bastard," I put my arms up in the a boxing position waiting to strike. I get a better look of the man and he looks nothing like the man I saw 20 something years ago. How could one man change so must? Age has left this man with longish blonde hair, he smelt like dope and he was cleanly shaved.

"Homer? The hair……"

"I know, it's great isn't it?"

"I always wondered where your children all got Blonde hair from,"

"Yeah and modern technology is great,"

"Oh you have no idea how great it is," I give a little smile as I unlock my door and enter a room with laser guns, hover cars, robots, walking ice cream machines and nerd killers. Back in the day these inventions were respected almost as much as Metallica but these inventions now are all over the world these days. Springfield seems one of the only towns that have technology from the 2000s.

"Come in Homer," I say to the old man that is aging. When I step into the house and with better light I can see there are trace amounts of white hair mixed with his blonde and there are mild wrinkles on his face.

"When did you start doing weed?"

"Everybody doe Weed, aren't you working with the government now?"

"Yes…. Well sort of… kind of just like the cops do, we are better cops," Homer starts to observe my home with enthusiasm. It must have been about 25 years before anyone has stepped into this home and me and Homer are the first people to do so.

"So how's the power plant going?"

"I'm sick of it, it's like… Burns, why don't you do something you old fuck," he gives out a huge laugh and I'm not sure if it's because he is stoned.

"willing to change jobs? Crime Fighters Inc need some new recruitments and it's a pretty good organisation. Dangerous at times but you seen worst."

"Crime Fighters Inc, I'll think about it…." The man gets up, grabs a bong and exit's the door. If he does choose to be a crime fighter he may need to change some bad habits.


	2. Reverend Lovejoy: Old Simpson's House

-1**Reverend Lovejoy**

"It just doesn't feel right Helen," I say as I sit down on the couch. I had just told my darling wife about my current situation, how I didn't think me and Frink should be partners.

"Tim, forget about your differences and work together," I knew she was right but I don't know if I can stand socialising with the science type people. We might be on a truce but I don't know how long that can last. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and my daughter Jessica walks into the house extremely drunk.

"What happened too you?"

"I got wasted and laid daddy, fuck you!!!" I can't believe I got such a naughty daughter, I tried to raise her up good but I knew since she was 10 that she was going to be a little demon. She has caused me and Helen nothing but trouble and embarrassment. What annoys me most is people like Nelson and Bart have turned straight but my daughter continues to live in sin and blasphemy.

"Who is it honey?"

"It's our darling daughter," I help Jessica into the house who seems to have trouble walking straight.

"Daddy can I ask a favour?"

"No," 'I bluntly say knowing it would probably be something that will ruin her more.

"Can I just have like $1000?"

"For?"

"I got no place to live, I need it…"

"Jessica if your going to live with us again that's fine but I am not giving you $1000 for nothing,"

"Come on dad, I promise I won't spend it on drugs like I did the last 5 times," I don't know what to do with my daughter. I hold onto my daughter trying to remember when she didn't take drugs and when she went to church and didn't fuck every redneck on the street.

"Go get some rest sweetheart," She is still my daughter and regardless of how much a drug taking little slut she is, she is and always will be my daughter. Just a very troubled daughter that I probably only get to see on Earth.

"Ok daddy," Helen walks into the room, looks at her daughter and sighs. She helps Jessica up the stairs but she still ends up tumbling once or twice. Suddenly my cell phone rings and I check the number. Professor Frink, what the hell does he want?

"Hello,"

"It's me, Frink,"

"I know, I kind of got caller I.D, it is a cell phone after all"

"Oh yeah, anyways I need you too check out the old Simpson house, I just got a call saying it's haunted,"

"Oh for real, can't this wait… I was planning to go play with my trains." I really need some stress relief and my trains have been a real good source of it in the past. Plus it's quiet fun to play with, those toy people don't even know I control them.

"I didn't bring any ghost hunting equipment," I sigh and nod. I realised he didn't see my nod so I tell him I'll be going shortly. I grab some holy water, my pocket bible and my magic robes. They look just like my Reverend robes and I sometimes where them to church.

The old Simpson house, I have no idea why he called it that. Homer and Marge moved out of the house and gave it to their children. All 3 Simpson kids live happily in the house with their partners… well except Maggie would is still searching for her special someone. Lisa was a child prodigy and was the greatest saxophonist in the country by the age of 16. She must be around 33. I don't know why Lisa and Bart don't leave the house and get their own since they got enough money and there would be more space for their children.

"Hello Homer," I say to Bart's 10 year old son. He oddly enough looks like Bart when he was 10 but his attitude and brain is exactly like his grandfather Homer.

"Hello Church Guy, the ghost went Boo, Boo!!! And I went ARRRGGHH ARRGGHHH" That's what you get for naming your child after an imbecile. I can sense that there is a very powerful presence within the house. It was so dark and cold, I don't think I have ever faced a spirit so evil and powerful.

"Where's your mum?"

"She's up stairs with Aunty Maggie,"

"Okay thanks," I walk into the house and feel the fiend inside the house get stronger. It's spirit force is rapidly increasing, what the hell is going on here?

"Alex, Maggie?" I scream and they both come running downstairs.

"Oh, Hey Professor,"

"Where is the others?" I demand to know quickly and I must sound like a frantic fudge fucking asshole but I can feel the spirit getting stronger.

"Bart and Lisa went somewhere with them, why?" Alex replies with a sweet smile. She didn't know how much danger she was in right now but I guess she can't feel what I feel.

"Get out of the house now!!!" I bark at them and they don't waste any time in doing so. I start throwing holy water all over the house and preaching from my bible.

"GET OUT!!!!" Screams a low toned demented voice. I continued throwing holy water and reciting from the bible. A chair came flying at me and I was pushed hard onto the wall. The chair was on top of me but I couldn't get it off. Whatever was inside of the house was preventing me from getting up. Never has something like this happened to me. I could be dead soon and I'm trapped watching like a helpless Turkey about to be killed.

"REVEREND!!!! YOU SHALL HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!" Suddenly I see the image of a teenager appear in front me, his skin was a healthy normal yellow, his eyes were a hollow black and his hair was white. Staring into his eyes felt as if I was staring at the devil himself.

"No!!!!" Homer the brave and stupid oaf ran at the ghost but he fell straight through the other side. He hit his head on the side of the stairs and Alex rushed in to help his son.

"Oh gavin," Says Professor Frink who flies into the room on a hover board and shoots a plasma gun at the ghost. The ghost quickly dodged it and grabbed my arm. His touch was cold and eerie, it was like he was sucking the life out of me. Professor Frink shoots his plasma gun once again but this time hits it straight on the head.

"AHHHH KA-BOOM!!! LIBDO KILLING FUDGE FACKING MACHINE, VAGINAL BLEACH PENIS EATER," I say loudly, using one of my own spells at the ghost. A direct hit and he starts to fade to dust.

"You bastards, won't get away with this," He grabs Professor Frink's leg but nothing stops him from vanishing completely. The spirit grabs tightly onto the leg and onto the carpet but it still turns to dust.

I never realised that Alex had already been able to get her son the ice pack his head needed. She gives Homer a sweet and gentle kiss on the forehead and gives her son a tight and loving hug. I can't believe how caring of a mother she is sometimes. I really wonder what would have happened if it was still Bart and Jessica, would have Jessica been as caring as a mum as Alex? I don't even know… my daughter has had more abortions than Tommy Lee.

"Wow thanks, it was a totally evil ghost, we like tried to do something about it but we didn't know what to do, anyways it didn't seem that harmful and I'm like so totally glad it didn't kill my sweet little baby or my Bart," Alex says her words in such a posh, girly way…. Like a prep from high school or something.

"Alex was meant to say thanks, what do we owe you?" Maggie says obviously as the more intelligent of the two. I don't really want to take anything from these two especially because Maggie's mother and I have been good friends for many years.

"You two don't need to give us anything, but I am getting way to old to do this kind of stuff," I realised that I am starting to turn old and weak. I am 55 right now but I always thought I would be able to fight spirits no matter what age I was. Maybe I was wrong, the much younger Professor Frink saved me. The 45 year old seems to be able to fight much better than I do.

"I thought you didn't have any ghost equipment," I spit out at the Professor who turns and gives me a warm smile.

"Checked through some of my old stuff and found some, I thought you would be fine till my scanner proved otherwise,"

"Scanner?"

"Yeah it's spirit force was amazing,"

"Yeah, anyways… uhh thanks…"

"For what?"

"Kind of saving me," I say a little embarrass to be saying something like that to a scientist.

"Oh that, don't worry about it… we are partners, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are,"


	3. Professor Frink and Sideshow Bob: Free!

-1Professor Frink

It's been about two or three weeks since I have return to my home town and I'm starting to feel like I never left. I mean it is 25 years since I remember what most things where like but still it doesn't matter.

"No Jessica, I am not lending you $250, why don't you get a job?"

"Please daddy,"

"No!!!"

"You're a mean old dad," The Lovejoy's haven't changed much I have to admit. Tim is still a religion driven maniac, Helen still gossips like a galvin and Jessica is still a whiney little brat.

"You know sometimes I have no idea what I'm going to do with her, I wish she would move on with her life but she seems forever trapped in my house," Mr Lovejoy says once she leaves the building. I was just checking through the crimes list.

"Does she know what she wants to be? She's what 35 now… I mean even Bart Simpson has a job now, a good one too."

"I can't believe the turn off events, I prayed every night for a good future for my daughter was his father spent his weeks earnings at that God Forsaken bar,"

"Well we can talk about it later, there is something sinister lurking in town have a look at this," I hand him the newspaper showing the face of an escaped convict. He is the most evil of all residents to ever entered Springfield.

"Sideshow Bob is out again, he must be getting too old to commit any crimes anyways,"

"He is 47 or 48, younger than me,' Reverend Lovejoy replies in almost sad tone before walking away.

"Wait where you going we have to stop this guy before he kills someone," Awh God damn it, he disappears through the doors and I have to believe that I'm alone of this one… along with the recruits.

"These are all the recruits… oh Galvin," I stare at the brain dead group which consisted of Homer Simpson, Otto, Willie and Moe.

"well… you guys are here for the crime fighting right?"

"Yeah!!! We even got a few beers to keep our buzzes flowing,"

"Uhhh okay good thinking Homer, anyways Sideshow Bob has escaped,"

"What? Oh no Bart!!!!" Homer said running out of building.

"Is he like tripping or something?" I ask the rest of the stupid idiots.

"No sideshow bob always tries to kill Bart but fails, his last murder was of a Wendy, one of his former girlfriends the one before he hooked up with Alex. That Alex babe is hot, I would bang her in…"

"Okay enough information there Moe, a little too much," I say before realising what's going to happen. I grab my laser along with a blast ray. The blast ray I made just last week, it starts by shooting a bullet which has a tiny bomb that explodes."

"Bart, Bart…" I knock on the door and it is opened by Homer junior.

"look daddy it's a dog with glasses, come in cute doggy,"

"oh… k, Bart, Alex" I say as I enter the house and she them sitting together much like Bart's parents did in the past. I never understand how 2 families and Maggie can possibly live all together in a 5 bedroom house but it's not my choice.

"Have you read the papers or watched the news?"

"no why?" Alex questions me obviously unaware of the fact that Bart's most insane enemy is roaming the streets.

"Sideshow Bob escaped!!" I bluntly say as I look at the face of Bart.

"What's the matter honey,"

"Sideshow Bob, he was the guy I told you about in like the 6th grade, my worst enemy,"

"Yeah so?"

"He is a blood thirsty, twisted and evil homicidal lunatic bent on revenge on me,"

"oh… OH!!!!" She replied realising the severity of the situation. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Homer answers it again.

"Daddy, it's a piggy, I want to name him… piggy,"

"Wiggum, what do you want?"

"I heard about Sideshow Bob,"

"Maybe if you cops were better at looking after the convicts,"

"Why don't you shove your PHD up your ass, you can't protect shit with vectors," We are babbling over nothing as the Simpson family watch us fighting.

"Look guys, can't you work together?" Alex questions and we both scream "no!"

"sideshow Bob is going to kill my Bart and your going to fight over who can protect him the best while my honey might be dead,"

"oh galvin, maybe we need to work together, just this one time, I mean he is a master criminal, we need both our brains and force to protect him,"

"umm I crapped out a brownie," Well someone on the police force probably has some intelligence.

**Sideshow Bob**

Free at last, medium security prisons are getting harder to escape from but I did it and now it's time to get together my gang. My family sort of speak, the one that helped me kill that bitch years ago. We were causing great havoc about 10 years ago but now some are in hiding while others are still trapped in prison. I know where one ex member lives, he isn't in hiding, he was one that got away.

"Milhouse,"

"Sideshow Bob!!!"

"is Martin Prince still living with you?"

"uhh yeah but… I suggest you leave now, before I call the cops,"

"Call the pigs, I beg to differ," I say as I pull a gun and he tells me to go in.

"Dark Lord, you have returned," Martin says I enter his room.

"Martin, why didn't you attempt to break me out?" He looks afraid, knowing of my power.. More or less speaking about my lack of compassion and the ability to kill without thinking about it and feeling no remorse.

"I am sorry my lord, when you were arrested again I couldn't help but turn my back on a life of evil, so I become a politician," Politician, that's more evil than anything.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'm back again and it's time to be…bad,"

"Yes my lord," Servants and puppets all alike will help me do what I have longed to do. When I had him in my hands, strangling him to death and I was caught I was annoyed I didn't have an extra bullet or I didn't shoot Bart first. I didn't want to kill the bitch, she just got in my way and stopped me from doing what I was born to do. Kill Bart Simpson.


	4. Reverend Lovejoy II: What to do?

-1 Reverend Lovejoy

"Get up Jessica," I say wrestling the covers from her.

"Dad, I was dreaming,"

"Jessica, dreaming gets you nothing in life, your 35 and homeless, please honey, your mum and I are getting worried about you,"

"Well what am I meant to do?"

"Stop the drugs, get a job and get a man,"

"I love drugs, I don't want a job and I fuck plenty of guys," I give up, it's been like this for days. Helen walks into the room and hands me the phone.

"It's professor Frink," awh Jesus Christ.

"Hello Frink,"

"Hi Tim, look we got Bart and his family hidden in my house, we need some help searching for Sideshow Bob,"

" I got other things to deal with…. I'm just a little stressed out right now,"

"Well maybe just coming over and get away from your daughter will help,"

"I didn't say it was about my daughter," I harshly snap and I can hear him sigh on the other end.

"But it is about your daughter isn't it?"

"yeah… yeah it is," I didn't want to tell the atheist son of a bitch that but it doesn't really matter. Lying isn't going to change her.

"Look, can you and your daughter just come over, I really need some help, I had to take help from that pig Wiggum in your absence,"

"Fine, Fine," I tell Jessica to get dressed.

"Please but some clothes on Jessica, I can see your belly button,"

"Don't be such a restrictor,"

"Jessica!" I yell and she angrily walks back into the room.

"Why do I have to come anyways? I hate this stupid town, I don't want to see you protecting it,"

"Jessica all you done since you moved in is smoked weed and watched Thomas the tank engine," Professor Frink's house is guarded by two robots and I wasn't able to enter till Frink came out. We walk into the house and see Bart and his family eating breakfast.

"oh hey Jessica, how are you?" Bart asks, the only thing I regret about Bart telling him he can't date my daughter anymore. Alex could have been Jessica, that would have definitely take a few problems out of my life.

"not much, just crashing with my dad right now," Professor Frink gestures me to a room so we can be alone.

"so your daughter jobless and homeless?"

"What does it matter to you?" I question the scientist who adjusts his glasses and stares directly at me.

"we are looking for recruits,"

"what are you saying?" I question him, having a feeling I know where he is going.

"Jessica needs job, we need protectors,"

"well she doesn't want to protect plus I don't want my daughter to risk her life…."

"in time things will change," Professor Frink says almost as if he knew it was going to happen.

"look drop it for now, we got to think about Bart and this mess we got," said Professor Frink, he can drop it much easier than I can.

"Well we got to find Sideshow Bob before he finds Bart," I say and Chief Wiggum suddenly walks into the room.

"What do you want pig fucker?" I ask him but he just ignores me.

"I think I know how," He walks out the room and soon returns with Snake.

"Ss…Snake?" Frink questions the chief.

"Totally dude," Snake replies.

"He is a criminal,"

"A former criminal," Snake says, Professor Frink hasn't been around this town for a while and he probably doesn't know that Snake has changed, he is now a teacher at Springfield High and has cashed in his life of sin for a righteous path. I fill Professor Frink on this well know fact.

"Oh… well how is he going to help?" Professor Frink asks.

"he knows how criminals thing,"

"So does Jesse Jackson but we don't ask him for help," I bluntly state.

"We he has actually committed felonies,"

"So has Jesse Jackson," backing up my previous point.

"by the way your daughter is hot, I can't believe you let her wear that mini skirt and shirt, I so want to fuck her," I can't help but punch snake in the face, retaliates by punching me even harder in the face, causing me to fall back onto the hard ground. Shallow blood fell onto the floor and it was stained with my pain and anger. That bastard.


	5. Frink, Bob and Bart: it has begun!

-1**Professor Frink.**

"Uncle Frink, why is the sky blue?"

"Because of the particles in…" Alex cuts me off.

"homer, don't you think you could live Professor Frink alone?" Homer angrily walks into his current bedroom.

"it's nice of you too to take us in," Alex says as she drinks a hot cup of coco.

"Well I had too, it was dangerous to let you stay where you were living,"

"What about Lisa and Maggie?"

"Well Lisa has moved in with an old school friend while Maggie and her parents are living together in a house under protection."

"oh cool, you know… it's been a while since I have talked to Jessica and I kind of feel sorry for her. All those years ago, when she tried to kill herself, it was because of her father. She felt depressed cause her father never paid any attention to her and things haven't changed."

"things have changed, Reverend Lovejoy is trying harder with his daughter… I was there was a way I could help them. When I fixed that heart monitor, I saw how truly miserable her was I just had to help me. Now nearly 15 years later he has tried hard but maybe she is a lost cause…."

"maybe…."

**Sideshow Bob**

"so this is all that is left of my minions, my loyal followers still don't know about my 2nd coming."

"Yeah dark lord, we are trying our best to get the message across," Martin Price says as he takes a seat. All that is left is me, Prince, Smithers and Mr Burn's. Mr Burn's has the world record for living the longest, however a lot of people don't know that he is a vampire. He has been one since he was the mayor for Springfield, he was able to make himself one with dark magic.

"well what do you suppose we do dark lord?"

"My followers were strong when I caused havoc, despite being caught for one crime. We ruled the town in total darkness. They feared us and the only reason we got caught was because of my desire to kill Bart, my number one enemy. Every time I do it, I fail. So this time, we got to get back into power, have enough follows to crush this town like a little bug and instead of going out for Bart, he shall come for me." 

"yes it will be done, I have an idea, we could take out the police force and this new Crime Fighters inc in Springfield,"

"No, no I got a better idea," I say.

"that police force is weak and idiotic, wipe them out… I heard about these crime fighters, they are suppose to be a bit better, obviously easy to wipe out as well. However I want to take down Springfield, destroy their police and leave them a little bit of hope, just like they did to me. After defeating the police department we can start bring terror to the rest of America and even the world."

**Professor Frink**

I stare at Reverend Lovejoy who had sealed himself inside his own head for the past few days. I know this is only about his daughter, he doesn't have any other problems. I walk into his bedroom, where is sitting all alone reading a spell book.

"Timothy, we got to go back to my place, if Bart is killed while we are gone then what?"

"why does she do this to me?"

"look, I know you haven't been around my place like you should have been but Alex and Jessica have been talking a lot… I think Jessica wants to work for Alex and her fashion label. Just let things work themselves out,"

"Jessica wants to work for Alex!! That's great!!" Reverend Lovejoy says as he starts running to his car.

"oh galvin,"

**Bart**

"I know this isn't the best time to bring this up… but uhh Bart, I would like it if… uhh me and you.. Uhh," I couldn't stand Alex's stuttering anymore, I pulled her in closer and told her to spit out what's on her mind.

"I want another child,"

"What?"

"Are you mad?" I wasn't mad, I was confused.

"of cause not, but uhhh… what made you think about that all of a sudden? I mean I am kind of hiding from a criminal."

"I know Bart but…maybe I'm being selfish,"

"uhhh I'm not going to lie to you Alex, it's a tad selfish,"

"Daddy, Daddy!!!" Homer said running into our bedroom suddenly. Professor Frink actually has quite a nice house, it's so big and he lives here all alone.

"yes Homie?"

"I swished a bug that was this big," He said, gesturing a size to me.

"wow, that's great son, me and mummy are having a talk so go play in your bedroom. Uhh wait before you do, how would you like a baby brother or sister?" Homer looks at me confused.

"if I had a baby brother then we could play spin the bottle and if I have a sister we can play on ponies, can't you buy me a pony dad?" I roll my eyes.

"sorry son, run away now," After he leaves the room I tell Alex how I wish our next child is a little bit smarter.

"do you think he might be uhh gay?" Alex asks, I can't believe we are actually having this conversation about our son.

"I think he hangs around you too much,"

"so your telling me I turn guys gay?" She said with a laugh. She pulls tightly on the sheets and wraps her self in them before facing me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"no, I mean… you're a girly girl, I mean you have your own fashion label. Every preppy girl dreams of that, plus you made me 100 straight, the only time I turn gay is when Hilary Duff is on MTV," Alex gives me a gently slap in the face.

"I am way hotter than her,"

"I know, I mean she is like 50 something now," I say with a smile.

"Alex, Bart!!!" Jessica says running into the room. I was just about to fall asleep till I heard her frantic screaming.

"Yeah?" Alex asks apparently feeling the same way.

"I just heard on the news, there has been an attack on the police station, they a load of weapons were stolen and the Sideshow sign was lit."

"The sideshow sign?" I ask.

"What's that?"

"you don't know Alex? It's the sign that marks Sideshow Bob's gang, the tomb makers are back together. It was first lit in 2005, when the first attacks happened. It was last lit after…"

"After what Bart?"

"uhhh, Wendy died…" I wonder sometimes what it would have been like if me and Wendy had gotten married, if she had still been alive.

"Anyways, there is more news… there are numerous more attacks, however they aren't in Springfield. According to the news, they left Springfield and have gone to attack other parts of this country."

Damn it, now what… the police force has suffered a major blow, not that they were ever much help and I dunno what Frink and Lovejoy are going to do.


	6. Bob and Frink: Preparation for warfare

**Sideshow Bob**

My plans have all come true; my power is growing day by day along with the masses that wish to do my bidding. My magic was growing and Martin Prince has been working on a lot of new inventions.

"I have heard about Snake, master" Martin says suddenly one day in our hideout.

"Where is he? He will be ready for a new attack,"

"He is working with Professor Frink and Reverend Lovejoy to track us down."

"What?" I say confused Snake would do such a thing.

"I'm afraid it's true,"

"Oh well, Snake would have been a great ally but it doesn't really matter." I was referring to the havoc we had caused in the past 3 months; we had killed around 2000 people and had taken over 49 states, every town in America except one, Springfield!

"We must prepare for our return." I say to Martin as he gets the aircrafts he built ready. We had crushed the Crime Fighters Inc, nearly every town's members were killed; only two more left and that was Frink and Lovejoy. There deaths were going to be the most pleasurable, slow and painful beyond torture. Physical and mental pain that will have them screaming for a bullet in their head.

I haven't forgotten Bart either. His death will mark a new era, not only will I complete my life's purpose but I will be the single most diabolical man ever to live. Oh, I'm so evil.

**Professor Frink**

"Tim, I tried to get contact to the head of Crime Fighters Inc, they have all been wiped out." I say.

"I heard, voldermo… uhh I meant Sideshow Bob is stronger now than ever, I can feel his power… he is getting closer." He tells me, I could see the anxiety in his eyes. This wasn't something we were prepared for. The police had just rebuilt, they had just gotten to the point where they could stand and fight again but it would be no use. If the country's army got wiped out, if the rest of Crime Fighters Inc got wiped out… then there is no chance at all. Oh Galvin… we need a miracle to stay alive.

"What's going on?" Bart asks as he walks into the room to find a silent Reverend and me.

"Sideshow Bob is coming… we have little time to prepare."

"What can we do to prepare?" Bart asks.

"There isn't much, he is going to rip this town apart to find you but I know one way you could prepare… I will teach you magic, Frink will arm you with weapons… it's a long shot but if you don't take it, you might as well put a bullet in your head now." Reverend Lovejoy said as Jessica and Alex walked into the room.

"What about the elder's training grounds?" I suggest.

"I don't know if I can teleport us there… my magic is strong but I don't think its that strong? Plus a lot of the elders must have been wiped out." Reverend Lovejoy says.

"What's the elders training grounds?" Alex asks.

"It's a special magic training ground for the elite priests and witches and wizards. It's a hidden valley that is only accessible by teleport. There aren't many wizards or witches that can teleport…" Jessica replies.

"It's worth a try," I say.

"Well… I can try to teleport us there… but Bart… if I fail, then we could be trapped in another world, doomed to live the rest of our life in eternal darkness… you could lose everything and everyone you love…" Reverend Lovejoy says.

"If we don't do anything, I will still lose everyone that I love…" Bart says.

"Okay, Professor Frink… start developing some weapons capable of defending this town… arm everyone… and I mean everyone, we all need to fight if we are going to win or at least… survive…" Reverend Lovejoy said. Creating weapons of mass destruction isn't easy, Saddam failed after all but I think I can create enough weapons in this town for everyone.

"Alright," I say as Reverend Lovejoy lays a hand on Bart's shoulders and closes his eyes.

"Are you ready Bart?" He asked.

"Wait… uhh… just give me like an hour," He said as he grabbed Alex's arm and ran off.

"An hour, that's all you got to say your goodbyes, you have to be quick." Reverend Lovejoy said as he walked out of the room, Jessica following him. I can't believe this is actually happening. The last stand…


End file.
